Long way to go
by Id65
Summary: To be clear, it was all Thalia's idea to go into that train station. Of course, it was my idea to jump. Now we've been transported into a realm that apparently isn't earth. The war with Gaea still rages back home, but we have no way to know what's going on. To sum it up, we have a long way to go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: My story. You steal, I take you to the owners of fanfiction and scream plagerization. I don't own Thalia or any other recognizable characters. I do own Alison, she's completely mine. No copyright infringement intended against Chronicles of Narnia or Mr. Rioradan's series'. Enjoy! Kthxbye.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

Thalia POV.

To say that today has not been my best day is an under-exaggeration. Is there a word for that? Oh yeah.

To say that today has not been my best day is the understatement of the century. I've had to listen to an Aphrodite girl all day long, there's been constant monster attacks, I had to look out a twenty story window, and ride in the blue ford angelia of death. Anything else? Oh.

AND I'M IN A MAGIC TRAIN STATION THAT WANTS TO KILL ME. Yep. You read that right. In case you're dyslexic like me, read it again. I'M IN A MAGIC TRAIN STATION THAT WANTS TO KILL ME. Okay, let's get this started.

"We should go into the train station, what's the worse that could happen?" Alison mimics my voice as she slices through another monster. The dingy lighting above seems to make her blue eyes glow from anger, while the graffitied walls seem to crawl with telkhines.

"Hey! It was better then your idea to climb up that huge building!" I bite back, diving under my fifth telkhine and slicing it's legs out. I don't recommend it.

"What was so wrong with that idea? We would have had an advantage point!" She snaps irritably, her pink glass sword flashing. Who has a PINK sword anyways? Like seriously thats so Aphrodite.

"Yeah and we also got trapped easily!" I bite back.

"Says the girl who's surrounded by about fifty telkhines."

"Well at least I don't have a pink sword." I say. A bit of a low blow.

"Yeah yeah at least I know how to get a haircut." Seriously? We're going to hair now? So Aphrodite. WHY?

"Please your hair is so long I doubt it's EVER been cut! It'd be so easy for a monster to grab you!"

"Duck!" She says. I do, and Alison does a 360, her heavy rope-like blonde braid knocking down some telkhines, her sword underneath catching them.

"Nice trick." I say pushing myself up via hands and jumping back into action.

"Yeah, don't insult my hair." She flips it over her shoulder as her sword plunges into another telkhine. We'll probably start fighting each other in about thirty seconds, I dislike Aphrodite and Alison dislikes me, so we're in mutual frenemy territory. I would never call her an enemy though, that girl has some nasty tricks up her sleeve. I hear the sound of a train coming.

"Why is there a train? I thought this place was abandoned." I say. We only have about fifteen telkhines left.

"Go back outside!" Alison charm speaks towards the telkhines, making me seriously want some daylight. She grabs my arm. "Not you genius! We're going on the train." She says.

"What if it doesn't stop?" I ask.

"We jump anyways." Well gee, that sounds like a great plan.

"For the record I classify this as an extremely stupid idea."

"But you're not refusing!" Alison shouts.

The train comes into view, shooting past us. "JUMP JUMP JUMP!" She shouts, taking my arm and the two of us fly off the platform. When and how did this girl get so strong? We connect with the train, and blackness engulfs me, the only thing I feel is Alisons long nails digging into the arm of my leather jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, short entry chapter. Just to get this started! I was inspired to write a Narnia PJO crossover by lemonadelollip's story Home, which I'm almost done with. NO this is not going to be a plagiarized story. I hate plagerization. <strong>

**The plots will not correlate in any way, nor will they be similar in any way execpt ****I must ship Edmund and Thalia, l**emonadelollip **has me hooked on their ship. So yeah. Who is Alison you might ask?**

**Daughter of Aphrodite, about two years older then Thalia. She's an OC of mine. I've had her since April. She's very dear to me, and I'm going to create a whole series about her life.**

**No, Thalia is not a hunter in this story, so definite AU but not like a total alternate universe. Kay now I have to go through my dramatics, PLEASE review! I have some chapters pre-written but I won't post another until I get reviews! Capisce? Great!**

**COOOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) They're blue shortbread, for reading.**

**Quote-"Why would I? I can't tell you who you're attracted to. You could be in love with bunnies for all I care. I would seek professional help for you, but I wouldn't judge you. not my place"-Alison speaking to Myka about her being bi, Demigod power.**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**-Id OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**Blu,**_

_**Elusivley today**_

_**and-**_

_**Uncle Sam X**_

_**For reviewing! Your reward's a shoutout, plus cookies and milk! **_**\_/ (::) (::) (::) (::) \_/ (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: My story. You steal, I take you to the owners of fanfiction and scream plagerization. I don't own Thalia or any other recognizable characters. I do own Alison, she's completely mine. No copyright infringement intended against Chronicles of Narnia or Mr. Rioradan's series'. Enjoy! Kthxbye.**

**Note that the italics mean Ancient Greek, unless I mention otherwise. Also it's going to be a three POV'er. Thalia, Alison, Thalia, One of the four. Thalia, Alison, Thalia, One of the four. You get the picture. This chapter is three times as long as the last chapter! (Since it's three pages in my doc :) Now forwards on, read my minions! Reeeead!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

Alison POV.

Well instead of being stuck in an abandoned train station with a grumpy daughter of Zeus, I am now on an unknown definitely dangerous beach with a legally psychotic daughter of Zeus. Can I have the telkhines back?

I sit up groggily, tired and sore from the earlier battles, and that trip, which had drained me. "Where are we?" I ask.

"Well out of the magic train station-I think." Thalia says, brushing off her Green day shirt. Who still likes Green day? Really? Well I couldn't argue on the magic train station part. We had been in there for what seemed like hours, the walls turning on each other and sending us in what I thought was circles. Possibly figure eights.

"Unless it has a beach stuck up inside it. Do you think we could be in some sort of mini labyrinth maybe?" I ask, getting up from the hot sand.

"Naw, that was destroyed. It's not starting up again without it's master." Thalia says dismissively.

"Thank the gods for that." I say. I look out at the crystal blue water.

"Seriously. Jump. JUMP? Are you CRAZY!" Thalia shouts.

"Not as crazy as you." I roll my eyes at her.

"We could've been killed!" She says.

"Oh so what? 'We could've been killed' applies to about fifty percent of my life! Even more to yours if I'm not mistaken! We're in life or death situtaions all the time." I snap back.

"Yeah. I try to avoid those BY NOT JUMPING AT MOVING TRAINS!" Thalia shouts, her fingertips sparking. Squee! Her nails are such an amazing color of blue.

"Where did you get that nail polish?" I ask, grabbing her hand and examining her electric blue nails, ignoring the small jolt I get.

"Seriously? We've just been taken gods know where, and you want to know about my NAIL POLISH?!" Thalia shouts again.

"Oh stop that shouting, it's getting rather embarrassing. Seriously, how is it so blue?" I ask.

"That is so Aphro. I mean who cares about her life when we can know what color to paint our nails other then her?!" Thalia takes on a preppy voice.

"Careful Grace, don't want to lose all of your hair." I warn her.

"And you don't wanna lose your precious fingernails Gregor." Thalia waggles her electric blue nails in front of me. Well thats true.

"You wanna go? Let's go." I say. I turn around to grab my sword, which should've been lying in the sand. It was instead held by a tall dude, his hair messy under a golden crown, eyes deep and chocolaty. He's wearing armor and a red cape. He would be SO hot. But he has my sword. That's a no-no.

"My spear!" Thalia yelps at the other boy, who's holding her spear. He has dark brown hair and eyes. Not my type, reminds me too much of Alex, the goofball. Also wearing a crown. Weird.

"You'd be so cute if you didn't have your filthy hands on my sword." I say.

I stance myself to attack, and a girl, younger then me yet older then Thalia says "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't try if I where you." Her bow is pointed at me. The guy with Thalia's spear has his sword pointed at her.

"She's a very good shot." A small girl supplies from next to the cute boy. What? I have a thing for blondes. And children of Apollo.

Wait so why are all four of them wearing crowns? Or circlets, whatever but still.

"Yeah? so am I." I say.

"Where are you from?" The cute boy asks.

"America. You're obviously from the UK." I respond.

"You're from America?" The boy holding Thalia's spear asks.

"You just heard her dimwit, yes we're from America. A-mer-i-ca." Thalia enunciates the word.

I hit her arm. "Stop insulting the people who have us at sword point." I hiss just as the boy exclaims "Don't talk to me like that!" raising his sword ever more slightly.

"Ed, calm down. Who are you?" The cute boy says.

"I'm Thalia, that's Alison." Thalia nods to me

"I'm Peter. Do you know where you are?" Peter asks.

"On a beach?" I ask.

"No. Well, yes, but not on Earth." Peter says.

"Are we in Elysium?" I ask, looking around.

"See, don't jump at moving trains." Thalia says glaring at me. I roll my eyes.

"No, you're in Narnia." The older girl says.

"Who won the war?" The boy Peter called Ed blurts out.

"Ed!" Peter warns.

I turn to Thalia. "_Are they demigods? Do they mean the war or a war or what war?"_

Thalia shakes her head. "I don't think so."

"What language was that?" The little girl asks.

"One you don't know." I say.

"Which war?" Thalia asks Ed.

"What do you mean which war?" He asks.

"Well there's a bunch of them." Thalia says.

"The world war you genius." Ed says.

_"Seriously? You were so cute!"_ I say to Peter.

"First thing on your mind naturally." Thalia snorts.

_"Naturally. But they're from the past."_ I throw my hands up dramatically. "_Something just HAD to be wrong with him!"_

"Okay, do you mean World war I or World war II?" Thalia asks.

"World war two." Peter supplies.

"Happy Alison? It's only a-" Thalia's face scrunches up. "When did World war two end?" She asks.

"1945. Both of my grandparents fought so I know stuff like that." I say.

"Both of them?" Thalia asks.

"A lot you don't know about me Grace. Yes, both of them."

"I said stop calling me Grace!" She snaps.

"Grandparents?" The girl lowers her bow.

"This will probably be a while. Let's talk in the castle." Peter says, nodding upwards to the huge castle on a cliff high above us.

* * *

><p><strong>BABAM! There's that. YES I know that in the PJO universe WWII was a fight between Romans and Greeks, that'll still be incorporated. <strong>

**Also I've made a few outfits for these characters, if you're interested go to my profile and follow the link to my polyvore. The top five are the only ones for Long way to go.**

**Anyways, that's all for now!**

**COOOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) They're blue shortbread, for reading.**

**Quote-"Captain Reynolds, I should tell you so you don't waste your time. You can't make me angry" "Please. spend an hour with him"-Serenity, The bad guy and Inara speaking of Captian Reynolds.**

**I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!**

**-Id OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Special thanks to-**_

_**lemonadelollipop**_

_**and-**_

_**leprechaunlady **_

_**For reviewing! Your reward is a shoutout, plus cookies and milk! **_**\_/ (::) (::) (::) (::) \_/ (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: My story. You steal, I take you to the owners of fanfiction and scream plagerization. I don't own Thalia or any other recognizable characters. I do own Alison, she's completely mine. No copyright infringement intended against Chronicles of Narnia or Mr. Rioradan's series'. Enjoy! Kthxbye.**

**Again, Italics are Greek.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three.<p>

Thalia POV.

We sit in a rather cozy room, with stone walls covered by deep red curtains and colorful tapestries, and where not covered where weapon racks hung with exquisite weapons, plushy armchairs in a semi-circle around an unlit fireplace. Doors led off in different directions. I'm seated across from the boy my age, with Alison on one side and the little girl on the other.

"Well we best introduce ourselves." Peter says.

"I'm Alison Gregor, and this is Thalia Grace." Alison says.

"I'm Peter Penesive, this is Edmund, Susan and Lucy." Peter points at the boy my age, the girl with the bow and the girl about a year younger then me.

"High king Peter?" I prompt what one of the satyrs had said as we passed.

"Well, yes, The four of us are kings and queens in this realm, but not on earth." Susan speaks up.

"Hmm." I say.

"So how long has it been since World war two?" Edmund asks.

"I don't know. I'm not very good at math." I say.

Alison already has retrieved her phone from her bag and is tapping away. "Since world war two ended on September second 1945 it's been 69 years exactly." Alison frowns at the screen. "I was supposed to go to D.C. today with my family to see the monument." She says softly.

I pat her back. "Cheer up. They still have Satyrs here you can do the thing!" I tell her, mostly to avoid doing anything I've seen on Doctor who concerning the space time continuum.

"Well the thing would be much enhanced if I could do it on Grover." She pouts, locking her phone and leaning back.

I chuckle at the expression on Grovers face last time she had painted his nails with her powers. Prank painting.

"It's Fauns. And seventy years?" Lucy asks/corrects. I hate when people do that.

"Yes. If you're wondering we won." I say.

They sigh in relief. "But we're on the brink of World war three and we need to get back to our time." Alison says.  
>"Correction Alison. I need to get back. Yeah, you disappearing is sad and all, and Cabin seven's going to find somebody else for their male population to lose their virginity to, but me? They're going to think I was kidnapped! And I am not somebody who can just be kidnapped. They're going to attack early." I tell her.<p>

"Geese Thalia, real nice. I'm head while Piper's been off god knows where and after Silena if they put me in that light nobody is going to trust us! And we're one of the largest cabins."

I snort. "Nobody should trust you. There's Drew, Silena, that one nobody likes. You all come from the same cabin. A bit suspicious, no?" I ask

Alison grits her teeth. _"We're not traitors. And we shouldn't speak of this in front of them!"_ She jerks her head to the four people listening with interest. "We'll talk about that later, okay?"

"Seventy years." Peter says.

"Yeah. What exactly sent us here?" I ask.

"Well, we're not quite sure." Susan says.

"Also what exactly are the two of you talking about?" Edmund asks.

"World war three, mmm a previous war, and a war that's currently happening." Alison says.

"Three wars?" Peter asks in disbelief.

I give a look to Alison. "Look maybe we shouldn't just be telling you guys all of this…." I trail off.

"Well the thing is time moves much slower on earth, or moves much faster here, either one. But we spent years here a while ago, we grew up, and when we went back to earth we where kids again. Then we weren't in Narnia for a year and thousands of years passed here. So I don't quite understand how you're seventy years from the future." Peter says.

"Well that may be we crossed timelines or something. We're probably not meant to be here, so us telling you could disrupt the timeline." I reply.

"How do you figure that?" Edmund asks, interested.

"Doctor Who." Alison supplies.

"What's that?" Edmund asks.

I gasp. "I so wish we had internet." I tell Alison.

"I so wish I'd brought my boxed set. I have a laptop." She tells me.

"You do not!" I exclaim.

"You didn't think this was a regular bag did you? Mist protected, and it's enlarged inside." She says with a smirk.

"Cool. Now I really wish we had internet because-" I look at Lucy. "Any kid who has not seen doctor who is just so horrible."

"What's Doctor Who?" She asks, confused.

"It's a TV show. Where this time traveling alien runs around doing stuff and being crazy." Alison explains.

"Sounds…. Nice?" Susan asks.

"Yeah. Right, but the problem is if we're here on accident, us telling you could affect history" I tell Peter.

"But it's in your past already how could that affect you?" He asks.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." I supply.

"Please." Edmund makes puppy eyes at me

"No." I say.

"Fine, then. You can stay here for as long as you like. But it would be nice if you'd tell us about your past… Our future... As long as we won the war. I suppose you'll need clothes." Peter says. Smart guy. Doesn't want to press us, we just got here. And Alison looks like crap. Let me clear up, Daughters of Aphrodite only look like crap when the rest of us look like mutants. So I must be pretty horrid right now.

"Thank you." Alison says, giving a tired smile. She turns to me. _"Let me lead after this. You can't act worth shit."_

_"Oh so you attended my drama class?"_ I ask, raising an eyebrow. Alison smiles, shaking her head and follows Peter out through a door, Lucy with them. I look towards Edmund, and he's watching me.

"What are you looking at, Punk?" I ask.

"You. Did you want to know where your room was?" He asks.

A wave of nausea and sleepiness wash over me. "Yeah, that'd be nice." I say.

I follow Susan and Edmund through a door and up a staircase into a hallway with a few doors on it. Susan opens one into a nice-sized room with a four poster bed. A very comfortable four poster. "I'm just across the hall." Susan says.

"Great. Bye. I'm sleep." I say. I kick off my converse hightops, shed my jacket and crawl into the bed, kicking off my jeans under the covers. I go under the covers and pull of my Green Day shirt and throw it off the bed and then promptly pass out.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Peter POV! And a filler.<strong>

**Review reply!**

******Lemonadelollipop: Hehe. I'm still reading Family, actually, I got so caught up in writing I stopped reading. My personality is pretty random in itself so yeah my writing is like that as well. Glad I gave you the writers phandom and made you all fuzzy and happy/pouty inside XD. Also my view on sequels is in the eyes of the writer they outshine the first or are just horrible compared to the first.******

****COOOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) They're blue shortbread, for reading.****

**Quote-"People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but *actually* from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." (Doctor who, Blink)**

****I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!****

**-Id OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special thanks to-Shirou Goenji**_

_**For reviewing! Your reward is a shoutout, plus cookies and milk! **_**\_/ (::) (::) (::) (::) \_/ (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: My story. You steal, I take you to the owners of fanfiction and scream plagerization. I don't own Thalia or any other recognizable characters. I do own Alison, she's completely mine. No copyright infringement intended against Chronicles of Narnia or Mr. Rioradan's series'. Enjoy! Kthxbye.**

**I'll put interpretations as to what Alison says to Thalia underneath, but this is Peter POV so he wouldn't understand Greek.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four.<p>

Peter POV.

I sit down at the table, Edmund to my right, and the same for Susan on the other side. Our table sits six luckily, so there should be just enough room for Alison and Thalia when they wake up.

"So how's Geni?" Susan asks Lucy.

"Oh she's good! Mrs. Beaver said she should give birth any day now, and Geni says I can have one of her puppies!"

"Doesn't Geni live in the castle already though?" Edmund asks.

"Well, yes. But I can still have a puppy."

"But that-" Ed shuts up with a look from me.

"I think that's wonderful Lucy." I say. She smiles.

"You have perfectly good clothes in your armoir." Alison's voice says from the staircase.

"Dresses. You are sorely mistaken if you think I'm a dress girl." Thalia's annoyed voice responds.

"Those clothes haven't been washed in a long time, I swear-"

"Hey! Girly girl. You can change my hair, but you can't change my clothes. Capishe?" Thalia's voice snaps.

The two of them enter the dining room, Alison in a plain brown dress and dark cape, her purse slung over her shoulder, pink earrings dangling from her earlobes, hiding behind messy tendrils from her braid.

Okay… I may find her slightly attractive.

Thalia is wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but the blue streaks in her hair have disappeared.

"Where did the blue in your hair go?" Edmund asks, voicing my question.

"Alison removed them." Thalia mutters sitting down next to Edmund and Susan.

"They were much too tacky." Alison says, sitting next to me and grabs a piece of bread, buttering it.

"You're so annoying." Thalia mutters.

"Skisi in troni, itha con en netsa." Alison snaps back. We still haven't figured out that language yet. *1

Thalia gasps. "You wouldn't."

"Vas stikima?" Alison asks, a glint in her eye. *2

Thalia gulps and makes a grab for the bacon. I chuckle.

Alison smiles at me, her blue eyes sparkling. While Lucy chats away to Susan, Edmund and I watch with interest as Thalia says in a sing song voice "Cabin Seeeeeven!"

Alison rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She takes out that thing again from her purse.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Phone." She says.

"You don't have Twitter what can take so much time?" Thalia asks.

"That's a phone?" Edmund asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Alison says with a laugh, her eyes fixated on the screen.

"What's so funny?" Thalia asks, reaching across the table and plucking it from her hands. She laughs.

"You think they'll bang while we're gone? That'd be so sad. We'd miss years of sexual tension breaking free." Thalia asks Alison.

"What is it?" Lucy asks.

"All around the table." Thalia hands the phone to Susan, who looks at it and smiles.

Lucy takes the phone next, and laughs. "Wait you actually understand that?" Thalia asks.

"I was an adult once." Lucy says, then hands it to me.

It's a lit up, color picture of a girl and boy standing on picnic tables, while other teenagers are blurred, running away or moving from the two. The girl has shaving cream all over her clothes, and the boy holds a pressurized gun loosely in his hands, and the two are fighting, yelling at each other.

"What's with the gun?" I ask, handing it to Ed.

"Pressurized cream cannon. Shoots out Whipped cream, shaving cream, hair mousse, spray cheese, anything in a can with texture really." Alison explains, and I laugh.

Ed's moving his thumb across the screen, and the light shining on his face changes in colors. Alison grabs her phone back. "No looking through my photos." She scolds.

"Is where your from 2/3's blondes? It would be scary if blondes ruled the world." Edmund says.

Thalia snorts. "Shut up Thalia. And no. Actually we have a black president." Alison says.

"First one. Took 'em long enough. Of course, we've yet to have a female president. Still machoists." Thalia says, mouth full of food.

I strike up a conversation with Edmund about horses, but I can still here Thalia's and Alison's conversation.

"Which one is he again?" Alison asks.

"Spiders." Thalia says.

"Oh right." Alison laughs again. "Did you see the meme?"

What's a meme?

Thalia laughs. "Yes."

"I have all of them."

"Ooooh let me see them!" Thalia says.

Alison giggles, tapping away at her-thing, and then hands it to Thalia. Thalia silently shakes from laughter, and begins to slap the table.

Alison leans back, flipping her hair saying "Don't stomp your little last season Prada shoes at me honey." In a high pitched, strange voice.

"Stop…. I might explode." Thalia says gasping for air. Thalia straightens up after she notices us staring. Her cheeks catch fire. "Sorry." She mutters.

"Thalia gares no kirisma?" Alison asks. *3

"Shut up blondie." Thalia says with a glare.

Those two are fighting one minute, the best of friends the next.

* * *

><p><strong>1: Shut up and eat, or I'll make you a blonde.<strong>

**2: Wanna bet?**

**3: Thalia Grace blushing?**

**A bit of a filler chapter, laying some groundwork down. We cool? Cool. BTW I will update when I get a review. *Hint***

****COOOKIES! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) They're blue shortbread, for reading.****

**Quote-**"And I seem to have lost a giant cat" Gopher****

****I used to live on food... Now I live on reviews! Don't starve a writer, review today!****

**-Id OUT!**


End file.
